


Candlelight

by CherritheWeaverAnt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Masturbation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherritheWeaverAnt/pseuds/CherritheWeaverAnt
Summary: A poem about what happens when the candles are lit.
Kudos: 4





	Candlelight

Under flame of candles,  
and smells of dew and spice,  
I write of sex and fiction,  
beneath the blanket of night.

My mother  
can complain all she likes,  
I refuse to write about such things  
without the pumpkin spice.

The things I do by candlelight  
would make the woman cringe,  
but I care not what mother thinks,  
I'm happier this way.

And besides,  
dear reader,  
might I point out:  
My mother's her own version  
of my candlelight ritual,  
merely too prideful to admit it.

But then,  
and here's the loveliest part:  
When I hear Mother performing her version,  
it's a guarantee,  
she's too preoccupied with her fingers  
to ever notice me.

She's too deeply entranced  
to hear the striking of my matches,  
or the sound of my moans,  
as I relish myself by candlelight,  
in a ritual of my own.


End file.
